Mellon
by Queen-of-Gondor
Summary: Legolas und Gimli in Lorien ... (Zusammenfassung ist etwas doof). Kein Slash!!!


A/N: Wäre schön, wenn ihr mir ein paar Reviews schreiben würdet und mir sagt, was ihr davon haltet!  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch der Ort Lorien!   
Den Text zum Klagelied für Gandalf kann man auf englisch und elbisch im Cover des Soundtracks zu "Die Gefährten" finden. Die deutsche Übersetzung ist von mir.  
  
Mellon  
  
Langsam zog sich Legolas in den Schatten eines Baumes zurück. Gerne hätte er den Hobbits das Klagelied für Gandalf übersetzt, doch er fühlte sich dazu nicht in der Lage. Der Zauberer war einer seiner besten und ältesten Freunde gewesen. So lange er denken konnte hatte er ihn gekannt. Noch immer konnte er nicht glauben, dass er weg war. Noch immer hatte er das Bild vor Augen, wie sich Gandalf dem flammenden Balrog gegenübergestellt hatte. Noch immer konnte er die letzten Worte seines Freundes hören: "Flieht, ihr Narren!" Wie nur hatte das passieren können? Hätte es wirklich keine Möglichkeit gegeben, ihn zu retten? Auf dem Weg nach Lothlòrien hatte er den Schmerz des Verlustes noch verbergen können, aber nun kam alles in ihm hoch. er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und weinte.  
  
Gimli war wütend! Dieser verdammte Elb schien kein Herz in der Brust zu haben! Es war für den Zwerg unverständlich, wie Legolas dem Tod von Gandalf so kalt und gefühllos begegnen konnte. Es schien ihm nicht im Geringsten zu treffen! Nach einer Weile entschloss er sich, mit ihm zu reden. Warum wusste er selbst nicht. Vielleicht wollte er einfach nur verstehen, wie man so einem Unglück so geichgültig gegenüberstehen konnte.   
Er ging zu den Hobbits, die zwischen den Bäumen saßen. "Hat einer von euch Legolas gesehen?"  
Pippin nickte und zeigte auf den Weg, der zwische den Bäumen hindurch führte. "Er ist dort entlang gegangen."  
"Danke."  
Der Zwerg folgte dem Pfad und fand bald darauf, was er suchte. Jedoch wr das, was er sah nicht das, was er erwartet hatte.   
Der Elbenprinz saß an einem Baum gelehnt und hatte sein Gesicht in den Händen begraben, seine Schultern bebten jedes Mal wenn er schluchzte.   
Gimli konnte es kaum glauben. War das wirklich der Elb, den er gerade noch als gefühlskalt bezeichnet hatte?  
Auf einmal war es ihm schrecklich unangenehm, seinen Gefährten so heimlich zu beobachten.   
Er räusperte sich leicht und der Elb hob sofort den Kopf. Gimli konnte noch immer die silbernen Tränenspuren erkennen.  
  
Legolas hatte nicht damit gerechnet, beobachtet zu werden. Er spürte auf einmal, wie die Schande in ihm hochschoss. Er war der Sohn König Thranduils, der Prinz von Düsterwald! Er hätte niemanden erlauben dürfen, seine Schwäche zu sehen! Doch nun war es zu spät und er wischte sich schnell die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht.   
Als der Elb seinen Blick hob und erkannte, wer ihn da beobachtet hatte, war es ihm noch viel unangenehmer.   
Ausgerechnet der Zwerg!  
Wahrscheinlich würde er sich noch Wochen und Monate darüber lustig machen.  
Beschämt senkte er den Blick.  
"Nicht!"  
Überrascht hob Legolas wieder den Kopf und sah zu seinem Gefährten auf.   
Was er sah war allerdings keineswegs Hohn und Spott, sondern Verständnis und Mitgefühl.   
Langsam kam Gimli auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn in das weiche Gras. "Du brauchst dein Gesicht deiner Tränen wegen nicht zu senken. Es ist keine Schande um einen Freund zu trauern, im Gegenteil."  
"Wie meinst du das?" Legolas konnte es wirklich nicht verstehen. Ein Zwerg, der Mitgefühl für einen Elben hatte?  
"Ich meine damit, dass ich dich für gefühllos gehalten habe. Auf dem Weg hierher hast du nicht einmal erahnen lassen, dass dir Gandalf Tod so nahe geht."  
Der Elbenprinz seufzte leise. "Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Die Hobbits waren aufgeregt genug, ich hätte nicht auch noch die Nerven verlieren dürfen. Denkst du nicht, dass uns das noch mehr belastet hätte?"  
Der Zwerg nickte und hatte auf einmal ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl. Elb oder nicht, er hätte ihn nicht so kurzfristig verurteilen dürfen.   
Er hatte ja recht, wenn er auch noch die Nerven verloren hätte hätten sie ein großes Problem gehabt. Die Hobbits waren kaum ansprechbar gewesen und sie hatten genug zu tun gehabt, sie überhaupt hierherzubringen. Es war einfach nicht möglich gewesen, dass Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir und Gimli sich auch noch ihre Gefühlen hingaben.   
Wenn der Zwerg ehrlich zu sich selbst war musste er zugeben, dass er auch nicht zu viel Gefühl gezeigt hatte. Aber er hatte zumindest einige Tränen vergossen, wie auch Aragorn und Boromir.  
Wieder stimmten die Elben das Klagelied an. Und zu Gimlis Überraschung hob auch Legolas seine sanfte Stimme:  
  
"A Olòrin i yàresse  
Mentaner i Nùmeherui  
Tìrin i Ròmenòri  
Maiaron i Oiosaila  
Manan elye etevannen  
Nòrie i me melanelye?  
  
Mithrandir, Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren  
ù-reniathach i amar galen  
I reniad lìn ne mòr, nuithannen  
In gwidh ristennin, i fae narchannen  
I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen  
Caled veleg, ethuiannen."  
  
Der Zwerg sah zu dem Elb auf, in dessen Augen nun wieder Tränen schimmerten. "Was bedeuten diese Worte?", fragte Gimli vorsichtig.   
Legolas presste die Lippen zusammen, wollte zuerst so reagieren, wie bei den Hobbits. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund fiel es ihm bei Gimli leichter.  
  
"Olòrin, der einst   
Gesandt wurde von den Herren des Westens  
Um das Land des Ostens zu schützen  
Weisester aller Maia  
Was brachte dich dazu, jene zu verlassen,   
Die du liebtest?  
  
Mithrandir, Mithrandir, oh grauer Pilger  
Nicht mehr bewandern wirst du die grünen Felder dieser Erde  
Deine Reise hat in der Dunkelheit geendet  
Die Verpflichtung beendet, die Seele gebrochen  
Die Flamme von Anor hat diese Welt verlassen,  
Ein großes Licht ist ausgegangen."  
  
Nun hatte auch der Zwerg wieder Tränen in den Augen. Legolas, der das gesehen hatte, stand auf und reichte Gimli die Hand. Zögernd ergriff dieser sie und ließ sich hochziehen.  
"Darf ich dir Lothlòrien zeigen?", fragte der Elb vorsichtig.   
Gimli sah ihn nur fragend an, was Legolas dazu veranlasste, weiterzusprechen. "Mir ist so vorgekommen, dass dir der Wald gefällt und Frau Galadriel scheint dich auch in ihren Bann gezogen zu haben."  
"Na ja. Sie ist so anders, als ich mir Elben immer vorgestellt habe."  
Legolas lächelte ein wenig traurig. "Wie hast du dir Elben denn vorgestellt?"  
"Ich ... ich habe immer geglaubt, dass sie selbstsüchtige und eingebildet seien."  
"Und ich habe geglaubt, Zwerge würden sich nur für ihr Edelmetall interessieren."  
Gimli wirkte irgendwie gekränkt. "Wir scheinen uns beide geirrt zu haben.", fügte er deshalb schnell hinzu.  
Sein Gefährte nickte. "Allerdings."  
"Nun komm schon, mellonanin. Ich dachte, du wolltest die Wunder Lothlòriens sehen!?"  
Nachdem er eine Weile neben dem Elb hergegangen war fasste er sich endlich ein Herz und stellte die Frage, die ihm keine Ruhe ließ: "Was bedeutet das?"  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Das, was du vorhin gesagt hast."  
"Mellonanin?"  
"Ja."  
"Mein Freund."  
  
Ende 


End file.
